Discusión:Portada
Hola espero estar preguntando donde corresponde pq no tengo mucha idea. pusieron una wiki en el trabajo me pusieron a mi a acomodarlo a lo que necesitamos y la verdad no tengo idea de como se hace, lei bastante pero no pude encontrar la forma de modificar los enlaces que se encuentran a la izquierda como el de principal por ejemplo. Seri e mucha ayuda que alguien me de una mano. desde ya muuuuchas gracuas Hola! He visto la traduccion de la pagina, y esta bien, si bien cambiaria el "WikiAyuda" por "WikiHowTo", o en todo caso, por "WikiComo...". Considero que HowTo es bien conocido por todo el que tenga acceso a un ordenador, incluso hispano-hablantes, como yo mismo. Un saludo, :Lazaro P.S: Soy un amigo de ZyMOS ::Hola Lázaro, por ahora todo es provisional. La idea es que cuando la wiki crezca, se decida todo esto. saludos y gracias --Jorgechp 20:41 25 sep 2006 (UTC) fr.howto Hello, could you add the central and left links to the recently created fr.howto version? Thanks and good luck for your version. :Ok, Good luck :) Jorgechp (ke t kuentas?) 20:56 9 abr 2007 (UTC) How did you add many icons in http://es.howto.wikia.com/index.php?title=My_new_article&action=edit ? I would like to do it in Wikicomment (the fr.howto version). Thanks. Jean-Baptiste Martin jbm.schtuff.com 07:52 13 abr 2007 (UTC) Accurate content for promotion of Wikiahowto all languages This should be interesting for you w:c:en.howto:Talk:Main_Page#Promotion_of_WikiHowTo. See what I added today.Jean-Baptiste Martin jbm.schtuff.com 15:55 12 abr 2007 (UTC) Also w:c:en.howto:Talk:Main_Page#Promotion of Wikihowto thru DMOZ directory.Jean-Baptiste Martin jbm.schtuff.com 21:52 13 abr 2007 (UTC) :Great!!!. Jorgechp (ke t kuentas?) 14:12 14 abr 2007 (UTC) =Page counting= So i started up a page on howto make an automated page counting script. Your welcome to use it but it will obviously need some editing. Even if you dont use the script you should make a template that has the number of howtos, guides etc, on your site. That way on all lang sites of wikihowto can display an accurate count of howtos, etc. See w:c:en.howto:Howto count and list all howto, guide, and object pages in Wikihowto and w:c:en.howto:Howto count and list all howto, guide, and object pages in Wikihowto#Templates ZyMOS 05:27 29 abr 2007 (UTC) Wikimedia? Porque aparecen los proyectos de wikimedia en "otros proyectos" si esto esta en wikia y no en wikimedia? Por cierto, pueden encontrar mas manuales utiles y muy serios en w:c:Inciclopedia, "como respirar", "como aburrirse", "como vencer a un molino de viento", "manual para convertirse en eunuco", etc.--128.139.226.34 16:01 6 may 2007 (UTC) TOP 100 wanted pages The TOP 100 wanted pages lists the howtos by which Wikihowto/Wikiayuda would become the absolute reference in the internet for HOWTOS ! Same in French : Frequently expected content for howto site. Do not hesitate to create those useful pages. :Great idea :) Jorgechp (ke t kuentas?) 23:29 2 jun 2007 (UTC) =New skin= So you probably noticed Wikia shoved a new skin on us Quartzsmoke. . I thought it was really ugly and very confusing. But i significantly modified The English page w:c:en.howto, and I think it looks good. Let me know what you think. ZyMOS 03:45 14 oct 2007 (UTC) :They finally enabled us to set our own default Quartz, skin, so i set the en:wikihowto's default to quartzslate. I think its the best of all of them, and its the one i configured.... ZyMOS 05:06 18 oct 2007 (UTC) videos Me gustarìa que me enviaran el video de la despedida 2007 de la murga Asaltantes con Patente......Gracias,Gladys. imagenes en wiki hola necesito saber como subir una imagen con wiki, si realizao las instrucciones dadas en wikia al dar clic sobre el link de subir archivo me sale un mensaje de que no es posible subir archivos- si alguien puede colaborarme en decirme como subir una imagen en wiki le agradeceria muchisimo. dahyana Hola Hola es muy buena tu wikia ayuda a muxas personas y creo que me ayudara a mi jajaj Xd bueno yo estoy aqui aprendiendo para ver como es la cosa de la wiki